A Single Spark
by o0DreamWeaver0o
Summary: It all started on a warm sunny day when a girl got kicked out of her apartment and met a man whose cellphone winded up in her bag. NearXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Single Spark**

By DreamWeaver

**PROLOGUE**

_**A Year Ago,**_

_The church seemed different that night. The rain was pouring hard but it did not dither the man from his destination. The statues gave him cold glares. It was quiet. It was bleak. The man gave no sign of being affected. The church was giving off an aura to ward him off._

_No…… Not yet…… he will not be swayed away from his purpose. _

_The look of desperation and determination was present in his eyes._

_The silence was deafening to the ear._

_Step by step, he moved towards the altar to where the tabernacle lay._

_Click_

_Clack_

_Click_

_Clack_

_A wind came gushing forth to push him away._

_A word escaped his lips_

"_Why?"_

_No one answered…_

"_Why did you take her away from me?"_

" "

"_WHY?!"_

_The silence only enraged the man… and the rain poured harder…_

-o0o-

_**Two Years Ago...**_

"_Near! Hurry up!" a beautiful girl w/ brunette hair and bright brown eyes shouted to the young male behind her._

_It was their anniversary that day. It was the day that Near had professed his love for her. The very same day that she said Yes to him. On that very special day, they roamed the city together._

_The young man who was supposed to behind her had already ran past her._

"_SLOWPOKE!" he laughed. His eyes depicted the happiness that he had felt._

_They laughed together._

_Their relationship was odd at times. How could a seemingly cold and unfeeling male of his "kind" be paired up with such a beautiful and optimistic woman? I mean, the man could make Jack Frost melt in shame. The girl seemed to have completely penetrated through the thick layers of ice in his pumping organ called the heart. Hypothetically speaking, the heart is just a symbol because it is the brain that controls our actions and our feelings. But anyway, the point is, She made him feel. PERIOD_

_It never occurred to both of them that that would be the last time that they held one another in each other's arms._

_On the next day, they went fishing and afterwards went to the market to buy some needed supplies._

"_Come on Near! Hurry up! I'm gonna make my world famous Fish Fillet!"_

"_Try not to put so much poison in it. Ok?" he jested._

"_Oh Shut Up Near!" she said as she hit him in the arm._

_As they were walking, Saya noticed that a pregnant woman was about to be hit by a fast moving truck. _

"_LOOK OUT!" she shouted as she ran towards the woman._

_Near got alarmed._

"_SAYA!!!"_

_And at that very moment, Near's world was put to an end. His eyes watered as he looked at his beloved's sprawled body in the street. He quickly rushed to her side. and gently lifted her head to his lap. She whimpered and winced at the pain. Her life's blood was dripping from her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Near for the last time._

"_N….Near"_

""

"_N…Near.. I'm sorry" she said in a soft whisper._

"_Don't be.. What you did was right."_

_Saya smiled at him. Studying his face and gently lifted her hand to his face which Near took in one of his own. _

"_Aishiteru…. Nate River….."_

_And then she closed her pretty eyes and went into eternal slumber as the hand that he held limped in his grasp._

---o0o---

I have decided to put it back again and edit some parts which I do not like. And in case you are wondering why Near is so off character, well, let's just say that i am just borrowing his character and tweaking it a bit. He may appear to lose his somewhat cynical, cold, "seed of chuckie" attitude but what the heck... Just read how i do it or don't read at all. And i seriously need a beta *sigh*

Thank you and good day

-o0DreamWeaver0o-

---o0o---


	2. Chapter 2

A Single Spark

By DreamWeaver

Chapter One

_There is no coincidence in the world, only the inevitable – Yuuko Ichihara_

The day was so plain normal, the sound of the birds chirping in the early morning as the sun peaked out of the horizon. The butterflies danced with the birds in the air, perching from one flower to another. Yes, this day was the epitome of peace and normality. Had it not been for one girl, of course.

"_**HWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?!" **_she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her eyes bulged out in total disbelief. Did she hear it right? Did she hear what she thought she heard?

The man shook his head to help recover from the sudden _**LOUD**_ outburst of the girl.

"I said, you have to move out Ms. Hachirobei."

"But why?!" she asked tearfully. She couldn't believe it! After all those years of living in her apartment, this was the first time that she got kicked out.

"Miss Hachirobei, it's for the best."

"Mr. Ichimura, please reconsider. Is this about the time when I flooded the entire third floor? Or the time when I set fire to one of the curtains in the ballroom? Or is this about the time when I "accidentally" spilled water during Miss Anna's ballet recital and she got herself a sprained ankle? Or…or…"

He coughed, "no.. Miss Hachirobei …it's not about that."

"Then why?!" she demanded an answer.

He sighed. It was hard for him to do it but he had to. He had grown much attached to Arisa Hachirobei. He treated her like his own daughter but he had to let her go. It was for the better.

"I have no place to go." She cried.

She sat on the tatami mat beneath her. Her bangs covered her face.

"I am very sorry Arisa. Truly I am. But I have no other choice."

And with that, he closed the door sadly, shaking his head as he heard her sobs.

Arisa moved up to her apartment and threw herself at her bed.

It's not fair! How could they do this to her? She paid rent regularly. She got along with her neighbors. She did nothing wrong except for the occasional trouble caused by her clumsiness.

Drying her tears, she started to pack some of her belongings to depart from her apartment. Piece by piece, she stored all her beloved plushies in the bag. Tenderly, she kept all her figurines in their case. She packed all her clothes, shoes, toiletries and other miscellaneous things.

She then got out of her apartment bringing only a small bag to start looking for a new place to live in. I mean, it can't be that hard now can it?

**--------------------Few Moments Later------------------**

"I swear if I have to walk another mile in this damn city to look for a stupid room that's unoccupied, **I'm gonna explode!**" She thought angrily.

"Ugh! I can't even feel my legs." She said as she took a seat in the park. The sun was already at its peak. It was shinning so brightly and unforgiving.

Good thing she was sitting next to an ice cream stand!

"One chocolate sundae with mocha sprinkles please!" she said cheerfully.

She inwardly sighed as she got her ice cream. Ho was she ever going to get a new apartment now? She started moving around the city _**again**_ and passed by so many boutiques and houses.

She went to apartelles, condominium buildings, hotels, inns and asked if they had a vacancy. But all said the same answer.

"_I'm sorry. We don't have a vacancy."_

"_You're too late ma'am. There was already one who inquired earlier."_

She was going hopeless. In a matter of days, she was going to be homeless. Because of the busy traffic of thoughts, she didn't notice that she was about to-.

"**THUMP!"**

Groaning, she raised her head to see the hard wall that she bumped into. But to her surprise , the hard wall was actually a handsome man. A very handsome man with silver locks with a slight wisp of lavender was standing in front of her with a bored expression.

"_Is that hair natural?"_ she thought to herself, awed.

The young man raised an elegant brow at her. Yet his expression was null of emotion.

"_If you're not going to close your mouth soon, you will to attract flies."_

"_**Of all the arrogant-"**_ she thought angrily as she struggled to stand up.

She hurriedly checked to see if there was dust stuck to her skirt, picked her bag and went as fast as she can away from the area and away from the man who just ruined her already bad day. _That stupid, horrible, arrogant but sinfully gorgeous man!_

"UGH! That guy isn't worth thinking about! No matter how handsome he truly is!" she thought as she shook her head.

**BOY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was just taking my daily stroll in the city as I've always done before- a routine that I have developed ever since that day. Just passing by, observing as people started to waste their lives doing such things that will only make them more discontented with their own lives. All of us follow a certain routine in life but it stops when something disrupts us.

I put my hand in my pocket and held my phone. Again, another useful contraption made by technology. It's amazing to think of what that first telephone invented by Alexander Graham Bell evolved to.

I was probably walking between 4th and 5th street.

"_**THUMP!"**_

I looked at the female who bumped into me. I heard her groaning and saw her touch her head. Really now, she was being clumsy.

She just looked at me like I had something unusual. I guess she wasn't like those people who go on about with the common courtesy of apologizing. Not that I mind such trivial matters. But it is rude to stare.

It continued on for seconds and I was getting tired of this game. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"_If you're not going to close your mouth soon, you will to attract flies."_

She snapped out of her trance and hurriedly stormed out of the place. Oh well, easy come, easy go… I don't care for such trivial things.

I sighed inwardly and reached for my phone in my pocket.

Oh my…

I don't know if people are still reading this. But if you still are.

Thank You.

That is all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Single Spark**

By **DreamWeaver**

**Chapter Two**

Haiku for this chapter:

**SARCASM**

_OH! MY STUPID CELLPHONE!_

_IT FELL INTO A GIRL'S BAG!_

_OH MY! WHAT GREAT JOY!_

_-the boy who lost his phone-_

2 AM

"Ring! Ring!"

A cell phone was heard ringing in the middle of the night in a room where light was forbidden to pass through

"_Ugh…" _a groan was heard from one of its inhabitants. It was a girl, who seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, dreaming away the worries and aches of the day before.

"**RING! RING!"** the phone only seemed to increase its volume, insisting that the girl answer the call right away.

"_UGH! STUPID PHONE!" she exclaimed as she covered her ears with a large pillow._

" _**R I N G ! R I N G !"**_

"_**U G H ! W H A T D O E S I T T A K E T O G E T SO M E S L E E P H E R E?!"**_

**In Another Place 2 AM**

"Oi Baka! You seriously don't expect her to be awake at this hour right?" a boy with strawberry blond hair styled in a page cut asked his companion.

"Shut Up Mello and please refrain from attaching such absurd names to my person. Most people would view you as an illiterate and ill-mannered male, truly unbefitting of your station." He sighed as he said.

"Eh? Swallow a dictionary. Why doncha?" the blond shouted.

"Mello, act like your age for once." He said.

"Hmp! It's not like she's gonna pick up anytime soon." Mello sighed.

"Lessen the volume of your ramblings Mello. She's answering the phone…"

"Uhh.. h..hello?" a tired voice said.

"Yes, hello" he answered back.

" " brief silence

He heard her breathe in and somehow he had the sudden feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANY FREAKING IDEA WHAT FREAKING TIME IT IS?? ARE YOU LIKE FREAKING INSANE??"**

Her voice magnified a hundred times as her voice echoed in the entire room. Mello nearly fell off from his chair before resorting to a very hearty laugh.

The said male holding the vile abomination known as the cell phone thought it wise to distance his ears from the said contraption lest his ears be further damaged beyond repair.

"**NEXT TIME CALL ME IN THE MORNING BAKA!!"**

And with that, she hung up on him.

Mello laughed some more.

"Baka! She got you!" said Mello as he ate his chocolate.

"May you choke on your infernal piece of chocolate Mello." He sneered.

"Pray to every god Near."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Single Spark**

By **DreamWeaver**

**Chapter Four**

We now join our heroine as she continues to drift back to slumber land. Her even breathing was faintly heard and her hair tussled everywhere. Continuing on to dream of the things that were completely preposterous such as ruling over the world and making everyone eat ice cream every day, she was** REALLY** sound asleep when…..

" _I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! LET'S GO DOWN AND KILL BARNEY! WITH A BIG SHOT GUN, BANG! BARNEY'S ON THE FLOOR! NO MORE PURPLE DINOSAUR!"_

"OMPH!"

She groaned a bit rubbing her throbbing butt that ,luckily, survived the fall from her bed _."Someday, I will kill that alarm clock."_ She thought, glaring a bit. Not that the clock could feel it. Well, it did its uses.

The she quickly got out of bed to prepare for the day's activities.

As she was eating her cereal,

"**BEEP! BEEP!"** her cellphone _"beeped"._

She grabbed her phone and was surprised to see the screen.

**Return the phone **_**now**__** OR ELSE!**_

**READ NOW OR LATER?**

She read it anyway…

**To the girl who's reading this, (Yes you, You idiot!)**

"**Please" return the phone you have in your hands. The owner (not me stupid!) will see you at FairyTale bakeshop on October 22, 2008 at 2pm **_**SHARP!**_

_**Tardiness will not be tolerated!**_

**He will be awaiting your arrival….**

**Do not be late!**

_end of message_

"_What the hell?"_ she thought. That was a really rude text message.

She grumbled a bit. I mean, who wouldn't be upset when you read a message that calls you an idiot?

Dismissing the unhappy thought away to the back of her mind, she finished eating and preparing then ventured on to her journey.

"NEW APARTMENT! HERE I COME!"

then as she was step-

_**THUMP!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOINK!**_

_**Ouch! Kami-sama! I'm so clumsy!**_

**In the boy's apartment/hotel room 2:15 Am**

A man with unruly black hair and insomniac eyes donning a clean white shirt with long sleeves and dark blue pants looking about the age of 25 emerged from the door rubbing his ears.

"Near, Who was that young lady with the loud voice?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, that would be the girl carrying my phone." Near answered.

"Stupid idiot put the call on speaker phone, "complained Mello still eating his chocolate. It was a Hershey's dark chocolate bar.

"Souka.. (I see)"

"L.. why are you still awake at this time of night?" Near asked ,though he knew the reason. L had always been the one to forget sleep when he was engrossed in another one of his _games._

"I should ask the same to you, young man." L said with his knowing smile as he took a seat, performing his usual stance. He had such an unusual habit when sitting down. He would sit with his feet in the chair, bending his knees over and leaning extremely that his chin touched his knees. Anybody –no-slash that- Anybody _normal _would complain of acquiring a horrible back ache after sitting like that for hours.

"It's 2:15 in the morning and you both are disturbing people's sleep. Take the girl as a prime example."L said.

" I am not a child L" Near said, his eyes flickered revealing a hint of annoyance. It was a rare occasion of course for Near to show a bit hint of emotion. This, however, brought another faint smile to L.

"True, True, but you are younger than I and I suggest you sleep to grow up big and strong!" L jested.

Near smiled. In his own cold way.

No, he wouldn't lose his temper . If L still chose to treat him as a child, then he would do nothing about it.

The greatest detective will not intimidate him.

As his successor, he must be calm and live up to L's expectations as usual.

"As you wish L" he then motioned Mello to follow suit.

After that..

"Watari, now that everything goes in accordance to our plans, can you fetch me some strawberry cake and hot chocolate with mocha sprinkles?" L asked like a child.

Watari bowed low to affirm his protégée's wish.

It was 2:19 in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Single Spark**

By **DreamWeaver**

**Chapter Five**

**With the apartment hunting girl**

"Um... Excuse me? May I inquire if you have a vacancy?" Arisa asked the landlady, praying that there really was a vacancy.

"Oh... I'm really sorry miss. We don't have a vacancy. Apparently, a young man called early today to inquire." The landlady explained.

Arisa's shoulders slumped.

"Oh... I see... well, thank you anyway" She said sadly as she went away.

She sighed and sighed and sighed as she walked. If this kept up, she would be homeless and forced to return to her grandmother's place in Kyoto where she will spend the rest of her life tied to a shrine.

"NO WAY!" She exclaimed as she shook off the idea. She will not be a shrine maiden. That was why she took off in the first place.

Her sudden outburst caught the attention of the people around her.

She sweat dropped as she laughed nervously.

"Ehehehe… There is nothing to see here folks."

A few moments later,

Someone was singing. It was a very loud and offensive song. (Death note second opening theme chorus)

She quickly rummaged her bag in search of her cell phone. Thank God for the invention of cell phones. Speaking of which, she remembered that rude message she got from that so-called friend of the owner of the cell phone that accidentally got into her bag. She also remembered her first encounter with the owner. He was so rude to her! If he wasn't so damn good-looking which distracted her by the way, she would have punched the lights out of him. And no, she wasn't attracted to him. Period.

Anyways, back to the cell phone.

She read the number flashed on the screen of her phone.

**1-726-ILUVU**

**ANSWER NOW OR IGNORE?**

"Oh, who could this be calling me?" she asked no one in particular.

Then she answered the phone.

"Um, Hello?" She said dubious of what to say.

"Arisa, Is this you?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, this is me. Who is calling?" she asked back.

"Don't you recognize my voice Arisa?" the voice asked her back.

"If it was possible that I knew you, why would I be asking for your identity? Isn't it obvious that I don't know you at all?" Arisa said.

The male voice sighed.

"After all the things that we have been through together, I never thought there would come a day that you would forget all about me and our beautiful friendship." The male voice said in such a melodramatic voice.

"Oh wait, I know that tone of voice." She thought to herself.

The male voice continued in exclamation, "How is it that you don't recognize your own bestfriend?!"

A light bulb flashed in Arisa's head. Then she said in a bored tone, "Oh, it's you."

The lack of response from the male was a sign of his complete and utter shock.

"Oh? It's you? Where's the sincerity in that Arisa?" He asked sardonically.

Arisa sighed as she took a nearby seat in a nearby coffee shop.

"Sorry, there's just a lot of things going on lately."

"Oh?" His voice laced with concern. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that in a few days, I have to find another apartment or I will be forced to live back with my grandmother or be homeless." She said as she sighed for the 4th time that day. I think.

"What? How did that happen?"

"I don't know exactly. All that Mr. Ichimura said was that he had no choice and that he had to do it. I honestly don't understand him but he owns the place so I have no choice but to move out." She explained.

"Well, have you found a place to stay yet?" He asked.

She sighed again, "No, I haven't. Seriously, I'm beginning to suspect. All the places in the city that have vacancies are all taken. It's like it's being done on purpose. It's just so unlikely to happen."

"It's just a coincidence Arisa. Why would anyone for that matter deliberately do that to you? And for what purpose? You know you're just being paranoid. Probably too tired from the heat of the sun." He joked.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But still, I have to find a new apartment. This is not a laughing matter. Can you actually picture me in s shrine maiden's garbs praying all day long, sweeping the shrine, doing all those good acts?

"That would be the start of an apocalypse Arisa dear."

" I mean, I don't have a problem with it but I have other plans for myself."

"Well? Like what exactly?" He asked laughingly.

"Well, for one thing." She paused for a moment before transferring the phone to her other ear. "I want to be able to complete my schooling in Kenosha International Secondary School and be a lawyer." She said seriously.

"Well, if it's a place that you need to stay, you can stay with me." He suggested.

"That's great except for one teeny, tiny problem. You live with 4 other humans of the male specimen. Well, I don't know if I could add you to the list but that makes you five men. I'm a girl. Nice girls don't live with men except when they are married with the said male or they are relatives or so. Living with a male that you have no relation at all is totally against the rules. That's what my grandmother told me." She said.

"Live with me or start praying."

"On second thought, we live in a modern world. Sure why not. Just make sure that it's free."

"You haven't changed at all Arisa. Of course it's free! I always help a friend in need.' He added.

"Great! If you're here in person, I could kiss you!"

"Let's not get carried away Arisa."

"Oh, right. Sorry"

"So when shall we meet?" he asked.

"Well, I'm free today."

"Okay, I'm here at Le Labirinthe now. Meet me here."

**FASTFORWARD**

**What happened:** She already moved her things to the condo unit of her best friend. They occupy three floors. His roomies weren't there when they came. Not that it was any of her business to know where they were.

"Um... Are you sure that's it's alright with your room mates that I live here with all of you?" Arisa asked fidgeting.

"Sure! Those guys are okay. Well, only two of the guys know that you will move here. I have Mr. Watari and L to thank."

"Wow, thanks M. I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Well, don't worry about it for now. Anyways, we have 6 rooms each with their own bathroom, an entertainment hall, library, a receiving area for guests, a living room in each of the rooms, personal computers and other things. By the way, the study located at the end of the hall is strictly off-limits. Only L and Mr. Watari can enter it anytime. We can only enter if we are summoned. Then you can only receive guests in the receiving area. You can use the kitchen anytime you like. Meals are eaten wherever you like. It can be in the living room, your room or in the dining hall just clean up. We don't hire help because we really value our privacy. Mr. Watari's the only one who does the things here."

"What? Mr. Watari? But you told me a long time ago that he's an old man now" Arisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he's got a sharp eye and a fit body. He can give you a fatal shot from a far distance."

"Okay," she said in a small voice, nodding her head slowly, facing another direction.

"Also, I'd like to warn you that there are many hidden cameras located in the three floors."

"Say what?! Even in the bathroom??" She asked/exclaimed.

"Don't worry too much. Like I said, we really value privacy. None of us are perverts. Heck, how can I be a pervert when you know I'm a you-know-what."

"Okay, I trust you and thanks for all the help M. I really appreciate all the things that you do for me." Arisa said softly.

"Anytime Arisa. Just one thing though, don't fall in love with me." He said jokingly.

She laughed, "Of course not! We're better off as friends."

"Yeah, glad you think so too." M said as he looked at his watch, "Crap! I have a meeting with Near! He's going to wring my neck for sure! One of those doors match your key. That's your bedroom. Don't lose it though. Bye Arisa! See you later!"

And he dashed off leaving her behind in a cloud of dust (in such an immaculately clean room)

"B…Bye?"

So she was left all alone as she went to find her room, she got lost a few times until she found her room. Once she opened the door, it spelled paradise. Her room was a mixture of Asian and western culture. Her bed was simply designed with some draperies in the bed posts. She had a little vanity near the side of the bed and another small table with a phone on the other side. Located at the front of a wall was a small book shelf with lots of interesting books which she had been searching for a long time. It included books from Paolo Coelho, Mitch Albom, and several others. The veranda had a small bean bag and a little table. Her bathroom was simply a dream. A huge bathtub complete with the things needed. Everything she needed was there. It was like the room was designed just for her though she didn't imply such a thing had happened. It was merely a coincidence. It was a complete coincidence.

Well, at least she got an apartment.

Life was good.

It was very good.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Single Spark**

**By DreamWeaver**

**Chapter Six**

**REASONS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T LIVE WITH BOYS UNATTENDED**

Some boys don't clean, don't wash dishes and don't cook. They won't even clean the toilet and you should see the kitchen. It's a wonder how they could live in it. Unless you want to be their servant, try finding another place to live in. **They are messy.**

They may try to hit on to your girl friends though it's not such a bad thing if your friend doesn't mind/they have mutual interest and the like. **Beware of perverts/gropers!**

You can't always walk around the apartment wearing clothes that you like. Unless you or they wouldn't mind. **Expect wolf whistles every now and then.**

**Not all boys are gentlemen.** Some are just as vain as girls and they stay in the shower for almost an hour.

Some minds revolve around sports 24/7.

**Boys will be boys.** Perverts will be perverts. Be wary of groping.

They are very noisy. Most of the time.

**Always expect the unexpected** e.g. _seeing males half naked clad only in a towel_.

And number eight was what happened to the dear, innocent eyes of poor, sweet and child-like Arisa Hachirobei. Hell, it wasn't everyday that you see boys/men in towels showing off their well-toned upper bodies unless you count the guys at the gym. She cringed. Those men were just muscle and sweat. She just saw a man half-naked in front of her in the very condo unit that she was staying in. Why didn't _he_ warn her? No words could best describe her face.

As her grandmother always said,_"If a man isn't decently clothed, he might as well take the rest of his clothes off."_

The said male, wiping his dirty blonde hair, was completely unaware of her presence.

"Watari? Do we have any more of those strawberry scented shampoos?"

Gaping like a fish and unable to speak up was how he found her. And much to her dismay, let's add another half-naked man on the scene.

"Sorry Mello… I used it all up." He said as his hair was glistened, wet from his bath.

Mello took some time for his brain to function. But he was smart, really, he is! He drew a deep breath.

"_**OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHAT'S A GIRL DOING HERE?!"**_

"Ah… I…I…I mean… well…uh…" She stuttered unable to fid the words to say.

"**Explain yourself girl!" **Mello demanded.

"Well… you see.. My best friend lives here and uh…"

"Who?" Mello asked, prompting her to say.

"You're making her nervous and scared, Mello." The dark haired male said as he started to dress in his white shirt, uncaring if he was in front of her.

"I don't care," Mello said simply.

"My best friend is Matt.. Eh.. You do know him right?" She said feeling a bit awkward of the situation.

"Of course I know him that traitor! How could you be his best friend when I am his best friend?!" Mello bellowed. His eyes moved to tiny slits. His ears were smoking and his mouth was breathing fire.

Arisa sweat dropped.

"Oh, then you must the guy best friend while I am the girl best friend."

Mello's eyes narrowed some more. Clearly the girl didn't understand. In his vocabulary, Best friend is singular, mono, uni, and one. He was selfish, so what else is new?

"Hn" said the other guy who, by this time, was completely dressed. His hair was unruly and his shoes were undone. At that moment, Arisa noticed his insomniac eyes and his crouched figure. His stare gave a very calculating look.

An elderly man resembling a butler came in.

"Ryuuzaki" he addressed the strange guy with _THE_ eyes.

"Watari, could you make up dinner in the dining hall. It seems that we have a guest."

"Of course and Mello?"

"Just bring up the shampoo in my room. I need to finish my bath. I'm standing here dripping,half-naked and this unit has a centralized air-conditioning system."

"And you miss?" He asked Arisa.

"Can't I just wait until Matt arrives?"

"Matt can't be expected to come home early from his…._errands_."

"Errands? Oh… I see…um…I'll just eat outside then. I don't want to be a bother to you. Since I already live here free of charge." Arisa kindly said.

"No, but I insist miss?" (Black haired dude with _THE _eyes)

"Arisa Hachirobei"

"Ah, Miss Arisa… Join us for dinner."

"Well, um… sure, I guess."

"Good" he said as he heads for the room which Arisa can't enter.

"And Mello, you might want to get inside your room now. You are dripping on the carpet."

* * *

**FASTFORWARD DINNER**

Dinner was a _sweet_ success. The table was filled with chocolate pudding, chocolate shakes, chocolate parfaits, strawberry cakes, muffins, English tea, and coffee. It hardly seemed like a real meal at all. They skipped dinner and went right away to dessert. Good thing the black haired dude with THE eyes whom Arisa later discovered that his name was actually L though she wondered why he was named Ryuuzaki Hyuuga. Perhaps, L was his code name? At least he had been considerate enough to fetch some _REA_L dinner for her.

Arisa noticed the different "manners" of both L and Mello. L sits with his feet in the chair and he slouches so much that his chin meets his knees. Then he daintily picks up a spoon and starts eating cake. Next, Mello sits in a monkey pose…. Sorry…he slouches in his seat as he bites off from his chocolate bar. So far, Arisa is beginning to think that Matt even though he is "different" is the only one normal in their "family."

So anyway, dinner was a success and after that, Arisa went to retire in her own room. Matt and the other roommate did not return home as expected.

Maybe they'll meet tomorrow?

Maybe.

* * *

A/N: I don't mean for any boy to be offended with me slightly bashing them. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing this if you are indeed reading and reviewing. :D


End file.
